


There's No Antidote

by MadManta



Series: D/S-Verse [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Rude, D/s-verse, Dildos, Dominant Reno, Dominant's High, Fingering, Impact Play, Lots of Cum, M/M, Midway Care, Pheromones, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Submissive Rude, Subspace, Weird Overly Sexual Fluff, glands, lots of fingering, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: Reno's training of his enormous submissive continues.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: D/S-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Rude was a good boy, Reno decided, if a little inexperienced.

The two had established a certain routine outside of work, and outside of their friendship. But it wasn’t terribly frequent. Rude was happy to occasionally get a kick start to balancing his hormones, and then would close himself off until he became desperate again.

Reno did _not_ like that.

The other issue was that Rude simply wasn’t trained. He hadn’t wanted to be a submissive, and hadn’t learned anything about it. Poses well known to any teenage submissive remained a mystery to Rude, who had turned his nose up at the concept of _posing_ for Reno in the first place.

“Look,” Reno had said, his hand on Rude’s shoulder. “I can push your literal buttons all you want, but you’re never gonna get the full enjoyment out of it if it’s not _easy_ for you.”

Rude folded his arms, trying not to scowl. “This will never be _easy_. The only reason I can even do this is because I…” His mouth drew into a thin line. “Because I can trust you.”

Reno’s hand slid to the opposite shoulder so that his whole arm was around him. “Then, trust me to show you a good time, Rude,” he crooned, looking up at him with a little grin. “I’ll go easy on you. You always like it by the time my dick shows up.”

Rude’s cheeks flushed. “That’s the other thing.”

Reno’s nose scrunched up. “Don’t tell me you don’t like it, you’ll break my little heart.”

“I’ve never quite fallen into subspace like I have with you,” Rude said in a hushed voice. “You’ve barely even gotten near my ass and I don’t even…”

Reno looked thoughtful, his grin going lopsided. It was true that he’d taken a very, ah, _domme_ method of interacting with Rude at first. Their second time together Reno had tied him down and did as he’d promised, sitting on Rude’s cock and riding him until Reno forced him to come. Then he’d crawled over Rude and made him clean up his own mess before swallowing Reno’s cock until he came. Rude had achieved a euphoric sub drop for a solid three hours after that, and when he finally came out of his daze, he’d begged for it again.

Reno loved that wet cock that stretched him but was so slick; the sex they’d had had been so wet that later Reno had gotten hard after stirring pasta a little too hard, the sound reminding him of Rude desperately begging to come while he slammed up inside his dominant.

But Reno also knew it wasn’t quite _enough_. Rude’s mouth was good, but when he wanted to let loose and fuck someone, he’d have to look elsewhere, which didn’t necessarily make him feel good. He could have gotten by with submissive pheromones and a penetrative toy, but if he was to be good for Rude, to _restrain_ himself, he needed to be fully in control. And that meant getting over the more depraved desires with someone else, if it came down to it.

It hadn’t. Yet.

Rude had been avoiding him over the weekend, which Reno thought was a sign that the man was starting to feel the need again. So the following day after work, Reno simply followed him home with one hand crammed lazily in his pocket and the other hanging on a duffle bag on his shoulder.

“Did we have plans?” Rude asked, raising an eyebrow as they headed out to his place.

“You do now,” Reno said, in a way that was threaded with dominant power. It was the end of the conversation, and Rude knew it. It made Rude want to fight him on it, which only made his neck and chest twinge. It infuriated Rude that Reno seemed to know what he needed and force him to take it; though he’d have to admit that that had always been their friendship. Reno dragging Rude out of his shell with pushy social interactions was just Reno’s personality. When he used that power for impressing a sub, it left an excited tremble in its wake.

Rude _was_ knocked mostly into silence anyway, only responding with an, “Ah.” He didn’t want to fight back and he knew it. The forced exchange of roles not only gave him hormonal release, he just enjoyed fucking Reno. His partner was gorgeous and actually interested in him, which made a lot of things easier. Reno’s fingers, ever present in his mouth, or on the back of his neck, now soothed him. Reno’s mouth bit him and sucked him and left him willing to be tied down and used as a glorified dildo.

Reno lifted an eyebrow as they left the train station, elbowing Rude. “You’re blushing.”

Rude grumbled, pulling the collar of his coat up higher over his ears. “Am not.”

Reno gave a low whistle, smirking. “ _Nobody’s_ ever called you easy, Rude?”

“Shut up,” Rude said in his defense.

“I can do that,” Reno said, “but then you’ll just start thinking about me again if I’m not blabbing away.” He winked, and saw Rude’s ears go bright red. Rude would later blame it on the cold night air.

They walked in silence as Rude let them into his building. His face had cooled at least, now appearing stoic to the neighbors that would rarely catch sight of him. Reno was his quiet shadow, and stayed silent until they were inside the apartment with a loud _snikt_ from the door’s lock.

“You have ten minutes,” Reno said, shouldering off his bag and tossing it on the couch. “Strip and clean up for me, and then serve me.”

Rude turned to look at him in surprised irritation. His mouth opened, and Reno lifted his phone, where a countdown was plainly visible. His mouth snapped shut and he disappeared into the bathroom.

“ _So_ easy,” Reno muttered under his breath with a little smile. Trying to train the other man was like breaking in a stallion some days. He knew it would be rewarding, but it was taking a long damn time.

In the bag were some training implements: a thin collar, thick limb restraints, a riding crop, a much more intimidating looking paddle, collapsible spreader bar, a small dildo, and a set of butt plugs in ascending sizes. He wasn’t sure he was going to use all of them, but this would be his official ‘go bag’. Reno had a little checklist of what he wanted for Rude: hormonal balance, peace, and discipline.

The shower was still running with five minutes to go, so Reno picked up the duffle and wandered into the bedroom. The couch made for a good height for some more acrobatic moves, but cleanup was so much easier on the clean linen sheets of Rude’s bed. He shouldered himself out of his jacket, carefully rolling up his sleeves and straightening the line of his shirt, buttoning it up. He’d left his shoes on the entire time, something he knew drove Rude crazy, and not in a sexy way. But a little frustration was good to assert his position above him. It softened the inevitable display of the hierarchy.

Reno sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, one hand still holding onto his phone as the timer counted down.

He heard the bathroom door open, and tentative footsteps that grew rushed as Rude saw he was waiting with his eyes closed. He heard a drawer open and close, the slip of elastic over hips; he heard the shifting movement of a heavy body, and one long, drawn out breath.

The phone’s alarm went off, and Reno’s eyes opened. He turned off the shrill sound and let his eyes fall on the man in front of him: Rude in the black jockstrap Reno favored most, on his knees but with his legs spread. His back was straight, only his head lowered; the backs of his hands rested on his thighs above his knees. His gaze was aimed at ground, either out of respect or his perpetual bashfulness. His breaths were a little labored, but Reno appreciated the look of still damp skin expanding with every nervous inhale.

“Correct position,” Reno murmured. His hands rested on the edge of the bed, pressing the toe of his shoe to Rude’s chest. “Does this mean you’re ready to submit?”

Rude stared at the ground, shifting nervously.

Reno frowned, pushing the sole of his shoe to his chest as if to step on him.“Speak up.”

“Yes, sir,” Rude said in an attempt to cover up for his earlier hesitation. Reno tipped his head in amusement.

“Look at me, boy,” Reno said, face splitting into a toothy smirk. He waited for Rude to look up at him with naked amber eyes. They were defiant in a way that Rude struggled to stop. Rude didn’t _want_ to submit. That’s not to say that he didn’t _like_ submitting, but he had mental hurdles that felt ten feet high. Rude needed a lot of reassurance, and Reno wanted to ween him off of it. There were only so many ways Reno could emphasize Rude was hot without it becoming a whole _thing_.

Reno wanted to touch him so desperately that he knew it was smart to avoid that. So instead, he reached out to him with the crop from the duffle to trace the flat leather loop over Rude’s collarbones, his foot still in place on his chest. “Good. Do you know what I’d like from you today?”

Rude shook his head, but Reno tutted at him. “When I ask you a question, you answer me.”

“No, sir,” Rude said immediately, even if the words made his cheeks grow hot.

“I want you used to my fingers,” Reno said thoughtfully, moving the riding crop’s tip to Rude’s chin, his shoulders, his nipples. He gave one pectoral a sharp swat, close to the needy gland. “You’ll only know comfort when I’ve got my hands in you.”

Rude’s breath kicked up, a line of nervous energy pulling his spine taut. The concept made him nervous, but Reno could see the way his cock twitched and filled in the jock strap.

Reno’s foot dropped onto Rude’s thigh, moving inward and nudging at the straining bulge there. “You going to make it difficult?”

Rude pressed his lips together, eyes flickering from Reno’s, but that made the dominant press his shoe a uncomfortably hard against his cock. “Well?”

“Ah—I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t want to lie. I don’t… I don’t know if I will, sir.”

Reno’s eyebrows popped up. He let out an amused purr, placing his foot back on the ground. “For such a big, scary thing,” he hummed, “you’re awful sweet.” Rude’s eyes flashed to the floor again, cheeks burning, and Reno didn’t even admonish him for it. He just smirked and said, “Stand up.”

Rude did as he was told, moving easily while his hands stayed in place on his legs. He was passive. Docile. For now, Reno thought. He stayed on the bed, not wanting to stand up and appear shorter than Rude right away. “Go to the closet. Face it.” Rude continued to follow orders, turning around to walk the short distance to his shut closet doors. Facing away, Reno was able to fully gaze at the length of Rude’s wide, muscular body, and how the jockstrap framed his ass in a way that made his balls ache. Yes, Reno was going to have his share of it tonight, but not nearly the way he wanted.

Finally Reno drew himself up and pulled out the wrist cuffs and a long leash. He approached Rude from behind, embracing his mostly naked body. Rude grunted softly, but said nothing. Reno pulled one of Rude’s hands, still in front of his body, into his, and then closed the restraints around each wrist. Reno hooked the leash into the cuffs at the same time, and then stepped around him so that he could tie the leash to the closet doors.

It didn’t seem like a very useful method of restraint, but Rude didn’t say anything out loud. He had to admit that if he pulled too hard he would damage his own sliding doors, which he did not want to do.

Reno stepped away from him. “Take a step back,” he said. Rude did, and his arms stretched out a bit in order to keep the leash taut, but also to keep from pulling at the closet doors at all. “Another one.” Rude did so, though his back bent as he was far enough away now that, in order to keep the doors intact, he would have to adjust his position. “Again.” Rude swallowed nervously, taking another step. “Again,” Reno repeated, until Rude’s back was almost horizontal while he continued to stand, his arms stretched out forward.

“Spread your legs, boy,” Reno said, and the tone of his voice grew predatory. Rude felt sweat begin to bead on his temples as his legs slowly shimmied open. Then he felt Reno’s hands on his ankles, and realized that he was on the floor to slide his ankles into cuffs. A pulse of desire thrummed through Rude. He was put into a deeply awkward position, and yet still felt cared for in a way that made his jock feel damp.

What he did not expect was the sound of what he thought was Reno’s EMR at first: a telescoping rod was slipped between his ankles, and then his feet moved even further as Reno put the spreader bar into place. Rude felt the breath coming out of him in great gasps.

“Calm down,” Reno said, though he had ceased touching him, which ramped up Rude’s nerves. He could see nothing, only hear Reno rummaging through that duffle bag and worry for what was inside. “We haven’t even started yet.”

“Yes, sir,” Rude said, as though the words would help calm him down, and they did. It only bothered him a _little_ that strictly obeying Reno put his racing mind at ease.

Reno returned to Rude’s backside, silently placing the paddle on the ground. He knew Rude would be able to feel the heat of his legs as he stepped back up to him, but the popping cap of the lube would help, too. “How many of my fingers have you had before?” he asked softly, a wet one sliding over Rude’s exposed hole.

Rude shuddered under his touch. “Just one, sir,” he whispered. The last time Reno had worked a finger into him, Rude had straight up panicked. Reno had attempted to soothe him, but Rude had bucked under his grasp until Reno had slapped him chastely across the face. Rude dropped instantly, ending their more intense play for the night.

Part of Rude’s submissive training also dealt with more control over his drops. He usually fell into a very warm place, but it was always unexpected and left Rude a little too pliable to make Reno feel comfortable with too much. They were getting better at it, but the sessions were infrequent enough that sometimes Reno felt like he was pushing the same boulder up the hill only to have it fall back down again.

“Now, why don’t you want me to be inside you?” Reno asked, tapping his finger thoughtfully in a way that made goosebumps break out on Rude’s thighs.

“I do, sir,” Rude choked out.

Just the fingertip slid inside, and Rude squeezed his eyes shut. It was fine, and so he let out his shaky breath. Reno pressed forward, wiggling the digit teasingly. “You’ve fucked yourself, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Y-yes sir.”

“How are you struggling to loosen up, then?” Reno purred, burying the finger knuckle deep. Rude let out a soft whine. “You’ve had more than a finger. I bet the cock you use is bigger than me.”

Rude couldn’t help but laugh softly. His dildo was _absolutely_ longer than Reno’s cock, but it seemed like nothing in comparison to the real thing. It filled him with anticipation and fear in a way no toy ever had. “It is, sir.”

Reno’s second fingertip began to push into him. Rude clenched, cleared his throat in embarrassment, and then forced himself to relax. The finger slid in much easier. “Much better, baby,” he cooed. He could see Rude’s hands balling into fists and then relaxing as a way to help him relieve tension.

“Thank you, sir.”

Reno’s fingers curled in a soft hook shape, reaching for Rude’s prostate. Rude moaned shakily; his thighs went taut, his breath rushed out of his lungs, his mouth became wet and needy. Reno pulled his hand back. “See how nice it is to have me inside you?” Reno said. He stepped away from him, picking up the long wooden paddle. “Don’t you want more?”

Rude hesitated, his mouth hanging open.

Reno smiled, the expression hot with amusement, as he brought the paddle down on Rude’s ass.

Rude’s entire body jerked, barely keeping the closet doors in place. He hadn’t made a noise other than his shivering breath, which grew more ragged as Reno spanked him twice, and then a third time.

“You like that, kitten?” Reno hummed.

“N-no sir!” Rude gasped out in painful honesty.

“No?” Reno swatted him again, and this time Rude whimpered. “What about this?” Reno’s hand glided over Rude’s ass, and slid his wet finger back inside. “Isn’t that nice?”

Rude moaned, which was not the answer Reno was looking for.

“No?” Reno asked again, and pulled his finger back.

“No—no!” Rude howled, the wires in his brain getting crossed as he tried to make up for his mistake.

“The paddle, then,” Reno said, and swatted him again, another four hits. The backs of his thighs and ass were getting hot from the abuse. “One or the other, boy.”

The muscles in Rude’s back strained beautifully, his shoulders clenching. “Please, sir,” he whispered. “Can I have your fingers?”

Reno smiled down at him and gave him two fingers all at once. “Hmm, still tight.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, sir,” Rude gasped, straining to arch closer, but he was frozen in his position, legs spread wide and arms pulled taut. “I’m t-trying.”

“So sweet,” Reno purred, and started to fuck him with his hand, just the two fingers in and out, until Rude’s groans seemed to be constant. Reno squirted a little more lube onto his hand and slid in a third finger, spreading Rude’s ass. “It’s going to feel so good when I fuck you.” He felt Rude’s ass tighten around his fingers and smirked.

“Oh,” Rude huffed. “Will you?”

All three of his fingers started moving in and out of him quickly, the sound squelching noisily. “What was that?”

“Oh, _sir_ , will you fuck me?” Rude’s neck hung below his shoulders as he tried to press back helplessly against Reno’s hand. “Please?”

“Of course I will,” Reno said, and pulled his fingers free. “Eventually.”

The paddle made its triumphant return with four more swats. Reno lightly tapped the paddle on the top of his tender ass. “We’re going to force a drop, Rude. Counting down, and then you’ll drop yourself.”

“Oh, no, no no, sir,” Rude panted, tugging at his restraints, knees wobbling awkwardly. “I can’t, I can’t—”

“Yes you can, big boy,” Reno cooed. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Sir, _please_ ,” Rude moaned.

“Shut up,” Reno said with a smile, and pressed two fingers back inside him. “Five.”

Rude’s voice was muffled, but he was unable to keep himself quiet. Reno’s hand began to move fast, forcing Rude to focus in on the sensation of being penetrated this way. “Four,” Reno said as he slid in a third again, using his free hand to hold onto Rude’s hip to hold him in place.

Rude’s jock felt wet from how horny this had made him, and he clung to that embarrassed feeling as he focused on the need to drop. He’d been learning the feelings that were a precursor to his involuntary drops before: embarrassment, severe pain, and horny desperation all lit up his senses in a way that made him seek the safety of sub space. His thighs ached from the paddling, and he felt Reno’s fingertips digging into the tender flesh. He felt his face grow hot at the realization of how good it was to have Reno so brutal to him, so demanding of the physicality because he knew that Rude could handle it. That he maybe even desired it.

When Reno’s voice moaned, “One,” it was easy for Rude to slip off, his knees weakening, shoulder slouching.

Reno’s eyes widened when he realized this meant Rude might simply yank his closet doors loose, so he quickly pulled away from his sub to free the leash from the cuffs. Rude wobbled forwards and backwards before Reno pushed him to standing.

“Hold still, kitten,” he whispered, dropping to his feet to unclip the spreader bar from the cuffs. Then he pulled himself up and pulled Rude back with him to the bed. Rude splayed out easily, eager to be off his feet. His pupils were dilated and his fingers opened and closed like a cat’s might. “I’m gonna feed you my cock now, would you like that?”

Rude nodded with a quiet moan, mouth falling open before Reno was even crouched over his face. Rude was so hot when he was like this, Reno barely lasted five minutes. When he came, Rude savored it, rolling it around in his mouth before swallowing as much as he could. It was enough to make Reno want to fuck him again, but instead he pulled the sopping wet jock strap off of Rude’s cockslick covered length and jerked him off hard and fast.

The sounds Rude made when he came made Reno’s dominant glands ache with want. The longer he waited to get his dick in this man, the more possessive he felt.

They spent half an hour wrapped around one another while Rude drifted in and out of subspace. Reno knew he’d done well when Rude murmured, “Can I make you dinner?”

* * *

Reno’s impatience was at a boiling point when he watched Rude interrogate someone. He frequently used a technique involved pulling his gloves off and popping his knuckles that never failed to at least start a conversation. Rude’s broad silhouette oozed Dominance as he leaned forward, bare fingers wrapped in the suspect’s shirt. In two short minutes, they had a confession, and Rude left the room with a bland expression despite his success.

Reno’s hand was on his wrist. “I have to talk to you. Now.”

Rude just grunted in response, following with a mildly annoyed look on his face as Reno pulled him into the copy room. Rude did not expect to be pushed up against a copier, or to have Reno descend on him with sharp, needy kisses. “What’s going on?” Rude muttered, an excited shock bouncing around his body.

“Seein’ you pull that dominant shit on other people,” Reno growled, and held him in place while he stuck in his tongue in his mouth one more time. “It’s too fuckin’ hot.”

Rude couldn’t help but smirk a little, though it turned bashful under Reno’s gaze, and he bit his lip. “Well, calm down,” he said, letting his still bare hands card through Reno’s hair. A tiny growl escaped Reno’s throat, enough to sound like a purr, and Rude’s cheeks grew heated. “We’re still at work.”

“I can get us off,” Reno said, and then scoffed at himself. “Off work, I mean. I gotta take you home.”

Rude lifted an eyebrow. “Reno…”

“ _Rude_ ,” Reno growled, and Rude’s mouth fell open at the rush of dominant pheromones hitting him. “I _need_ you.”

“Fuck’s sake,” Rude whispered, and pushed Reno away from him. “You were worried about me dropping on the job, here you are losin’ it on a normal day.”

Reno frowned, and then pulled back, turning a way. “You’re right,” he uttered, shoulders stiffening. “Sorry.”

“Reno, you can’t turn me on at work,” Rude said softly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. Having a giant wet spot on his pants that he _wished_ he could explain was just pissing himself didn’t seem like a great way to keep others respecting him. “But if you can get us out of here…”

Reno’s head whipped around, eyes scrutinizing him. “You mean it?”

Rude’s mouth spread into a smirk worthy of his partner himself. “Yes, sir.”

They left the copy room and Reno didn’t even play up a lie. He told Tseng they got the confession and were out late, so he wanted to take Rude out for drinks. Tseng stared at him for a long moment, as if he could see right through the veneer of the excuse, and then just shrugged, dismissing them.

They were close the entire journey back to Rude’s apartment, where Reno could finally kiss Rude long and slow. He was addicted to his partner; Rude’s kisses made Reno weak, his body made Reno hard, his mouth made Reno stupid. He pushed Rude’s sunglasses off as he kissed him. “You did a kick-ass job today,” Reno mumbled, his fingers working open Rude’s suit jacket. “I wanna reward you.”

Rude peered down at him, his own hands sliding around Reno’s waist. “With what?” he asked. What he _wanted_ and what he would get were likely to be two different things, so he tried not to get his hopes up.

“Show me where the dildo is that you use to fuck yourself,” Reno said, lifting one sharp eyebrow.

Rude’s mouth snapped shut. Definitely not what he expected. “Is that all?” he asked.

“Don’t be ungrateful,” Reno admonished, and swatted him on the ass. “Go. Show me.”

Rude sighed, stepping around him. The irritating part was that this did turn him on. It was embarrassing and private, but he wanted Reno to see the ridiculous thing. Maybe then he’d just fuck him. Throw caution to the wind and finally fill him up, even if it still terrified a tiny part of him.

Reno followed him, closing the door to the bedroom as they entered. It was a quiet, dark sanctuary. Rude opened his closet and pulled open a set of plastic drawers to pull it out: a ten inch long thing with a suction cup. The size was huge, though not quite as thick as Rude’s own cock when hard. It was _hilariously_ large in comparison to Reno’s perfectly average dick (which was average by dominant means, and to be fair, he'd called himself big until he’d seen Rude’s).

Reno didn’t even comment on the size of it, simply walked over and snatched it out of Rude’s hands. It was hefty with a smooth silicon texture, at least. “Strip for me and serve. No jock.”

“Yes, sir,” Rude said. He removed his clothes and carefully folded them, stacking them on an ottoman near his dresser. Then he got down on his knees, hands on his thighs, palms up, and Reno smiled indulgently at him.

“You’re so good like this,” he crooned, reaching down to stroke the line of his beard. “You like to please me, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Rude said, his words fluttering as Reno’s thumb slid over his lips.

“Stand up. Lean over the bed.” Reno stood back and watched Rude follow his orders. “Palms down, wherever’s comfortable.” Reno’s wry little smile was audible as he stepped up behind his ass. “Spread your legs. More.” He settled in between the spread thighs, and watched Rude’s back expand quickly with his breaths. “Good?”

“Yes, sir.” Even as he spoke, Rude’s hands, stretched above his head, curled into the blanket. He was anxious, and Reno let him be as his hand trailed over Rude’s thigh and ass. The gland at his thigh was only barely swollen; they’d been doing it frequently enough that Rude was close to balanced, but it was clear the only thing that would suit him was a proper fuck. Too bad for him.

Reno wet his fingers with lube and slipped a finger inside him with little fanfare. Rude made a choked off noise, but was silent otherwise. “You’re not gonna drop on me, are you, kitten?” Reno asked.

“No, sir,” Rude moaned.

“Good boy,” Reno said, and pressed in a second finger right away. “Such a good boy.”

Rude, to his credit, was holding it together remarkably well for being naked for less than five minutes and already had two fingers up his ass. How Reno managed to always set him off kilter was a mystery. He could only assume Reno was going to stretch him with the dildo, and then… He moaned despite himself at the thought of Reno finally pressing his cock inside. He’d earned it, hadn’t he?

“You like my fingers, huh?” Reno asked, and started moving them in and out a little faster. “When you fucked yourself, how many did you do?”

“Just two, sir,” Rude whispered, neck arching as he adjusted to Reno’s fingers curling and rubbing mercilessly at his prostate. Rude’s cock was growing hard, even crushed against the mattress, and he tried not to shift around.

“For this huge dick?” Reno asked, and actually laughed in surprise. “How are you so fickle?”

“It’s just you, sir,” Rude moaned, fisting the blanket with both hands. “You make me…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, unable to find the words. He felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment at the revelation.

“Make you what?” Reno asked, sliding one hand down the center of Rude’s back, causing goosebumps to rise under his fingertips.

Rude squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out, “Feel vulnerable.” Then he felt Reno’s hand grip the back of his neck, and his mouth fell open in a noisy moan.

“That’s right,” Reno crooned, moving both hands out and away from his body. Rude tried to remain still on the bed, even though he was panting like he’d run a marathon. “And I’m the only one who will, because I’m the only one who will take care of you, baby.” He leaned down to press a kiss to one ass cheek with a little grin. “You’d crush everyone else, but me?” Reno stepped back, surveying the submissive man. “You’re very good at submitting. Only for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Say my name, kitten.”

“Yes, Reno,” Rude said, his voice heavy with restraint.

Reno’s hand snatched the dildo again, nodding to himself as he moved to the sleek wooden headboard. He licked his palm and wet the base of the dildo before suctioning it to the headboard. “Get up and come over here.”

Rude looked up, his eyes growing wide as he scrambled to his hands and knees. “Uh…”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Rude moved the few feet over to where the dildo was stuck against the headboard, and Reno flicked the tip of it. Despite its length, it seemed to have strong structural integrity, and it only bounced a bit before returning to its ramrod straight position. “Do you fuck yourself on the whole thing?”

Rude couldn’t even look at it, instead staring at the pillow underneath it. “No, sir,” he whispered.

“How much?”

“Half, maybe,” Rude said.

Reno looked at him like he was lying. “Why the hell did you buy a damn yard stick if you’re not gonna use it all?”

Rude let out a sharp laugh, and then apologetically stared back at the sheets. It felt like answering for a failure. “If it’s long, it’s… It’s easier to hold. I didn’t have to… Strain as much, before I got a suction cup for it. S-sir.”

Reno’s eyebrows moved up and down as he thought about it, of Rude maneuvering his way around this giant dick just to give himself some relief, even if it was only four or five inches of it. “Show me,” Reno said, surprised at the lust permeating his own voice.

Rude finally looked up at him, pupils wide and cheeks flushed. “You want me to…?”

“Fuck yourself on it, yes.” Reno gave him the bottle of lube with a little smile. “And keep looking at me. I want to see it in your eyes, kitten.”

It was plain as day that Rude was fighting himself over this. Reno watched him pop open the bottle of lube and hesitate, staring at his hands and then reaching back to slide his hand over the head of the dildo. A restrained moan left his lips, and Reno cleared his throat so that Rude’s eyes would flicker back up at him.

“When’s the last time you used it?” Reno asked.

“Before I—forced you to drop me,” Rude said, and slicked up the head of it. He struggled to keep his eyes on Reno’s face, the shame burning hot in him, but Reno’s own eyes weren’t boring into his; Reno was watching Rude’s hands with great interest. It made it a little easier for Rude as he eased onto one hand and his knees, scooting back until the head of the dildo was pressed against his ass.

Reno was hard in his slacks, and Rude couldn’t help but want _that_ , instead of what he was slowly backing up onto. The dildo began to stretch him and he let out a desperate gasp. The image of Reno fucking him was putting him dangerously close to losing it, so instead he just focused on the slightly painful stretch and the shape of one of Reno’s cheek tattoos as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the dominant’s face.

When the first inch was inside, Rude stopped to relax. His shoulders were bunched with tension. Backing his ass up on a dildo was never a calming affair. When he’d shoved a damn dildo down his throat to ease his submissive needs, it wasn’t the same as feeling it spread open the sensitive passage. _Plus_ , he didn’t get to use the pheromone laced lube, and so the instant relief it had provided before was lost to him.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Reno hummed with a little smile, his cat’s eyes landing on Rude’s. Rude let out an embarrassed hum as he tried push back on it. “Don’t you like it?”

Rude pressed his lips together as he pushed back another inch, and then shallowly fucked himself on just the first two inches of it. It was slick, but unforgivingly stiff, and having Reno watch him debase himself didn’t help ease it. He was supposed to enjoy this, but he enjoyed submitting to Reno because it was _Reno_ who touched him and pleased him and hurt him. The toy did not fulfill the same happiness.

Reno’s lips thinned. “I asked you a question, boy.”

Rude meant to answer right away, but instead when he opened his mouth, a genuine whine of discomfort came out. His eyes watered. It was _so humiliating_ , and he bit back the next sound. “Sorry! Sorry, sir,” he said, and forced himself to look at Reno, who seemed to have no sympathy. “It doesn’t feel… Like it did.” Rude forced himself to keep moving, even though it was deeply uncomfortable.

Reno’s head tipped to the side. “Why not?”

“‘S normal,” Rude panted, “normal lube. I used…” His head was feeling cloudy, his chest heavy. “Prescription stuff.” Reno was still watching him, so he didn’t stop. With Reno in front of him it was a lot harder to picture Reno to be the one fucking him, and he felt his dick go limp.

Reno’s expression darkened. “You had some other dom’s cum inside you?” His hands came up to grip Rude’s chin, squeezing it. “I thought you said—”

“No, h-he said it was synthesized pheromones,” Rude gasped, and with Reno grabbing him in displeasure, the actual tears of shame were building in his eyes, which made him even more embarrassed. He wanted to escape, to drop, to get away from all this. “P-please don’t leave, I wouldn’t go to someone else, please.”

Reno’s expression flickered, and his grip was still hard, but a thumb came up to stroke Rude’s cheek. “When was the last time you talked to that creep?”

He sounded mad. Disappointed. Rude couldn’t keep his eyes on Reno’s face. “When you found out,” he whispered, his voice pathetic and upset. How he’d managed to fuck up his own reward was beyond him, but it made sense. He was a terrible submissive. He was forcing a grown dominant like Reno to have to teach him basic shit. He was a waste of time. The dark cloud filled his mind, breathing starting to come in heavy, struggling gasps.

“Whoa, whoa, Rude, baby,” Reno was saying, but Rude couldn’t look at him, the shame swallowing him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, look at me, sweetheart.” Rude felt Reno’s hands pulling his face up. Reno didn’t _look_ disappointed. “This was supposed to be for you, I didn’t think…” Reno’s hands slid around to the back of his neck, not gripping, just holding him. “Come on, pull off that big thing.”

Rude did as he was told, letting out a sob of relief. He hadn’t actually hurt himself beyond the possible bruising of tender flesh, but he couldn’t help but fall forward. Reno quickly moved down to catch him, his arms wrapping around Rude’s body to cajole him into lying down together. Rude’s rapid breathing slowed, though he refused to open his eyes. Reno just sighed softly, hating that the tears had given him a little thrill and that Rude seemed to be confused about what, precisely, Reno was mad about.

So instead, Reno leaned down to kiss him. He coaxed Rude’s mouth open, letting their tongues slide together lazily. The thing that made Reno crazy was that Rude was _made_ for this. He was tall and strong, but when it came to pleasing Reno, he went the extra mile to do it. Reno curled one arm tighter around him as he pulled back. “You just need me inside you, don’t you?” he hummed, using his free hand to slide over Rude’s face again, his grip softer. “Would that make it better?”

Rude’s eyes finally rose to his, and they were so painfully transparent and soft. The affection was so strong it was painful. “Please,” he whispered, and then added, “sir.”

“Kitten,” Reno sighed, and pressed his thumb into Rude’s mouth. His lips closed around it easily, sucking and licking at the pad of it, and Reno grinned at him. “I wanted to have you suck me while you were filled on the other end,” he said. “I still want that. But I don’t want you to use lube with anybody else’s pheromones. ‘Synthesized’ or not. And I don’t want you suffering.” He pulled his hand away from Rude’s mouth so that he could place a kiss on his lips. “Not yet, anyway.”

Rude calmed down significantly, though his face was still hot with embarrassment. “Sorry,” he mumbled, eyes mostly closed. It was too hard to look at Reno after he couldn’t even fuck himself properly. He wasn’t normally so _bad_ at things. He excelled at his work, so this failure in s uch an intimate setting felt extra uncomfortable.

“Rude,” Reno said, his tone teasing. “You know I like you like this, right?”

It wasn’t _protocol_ , but Rude shoved his face into Reno’s neck to hide his face. Rude’s shoulders shook as he huffed out an embarrassed laugh. “I hate it.”

The obvious fondness made Reno want to redouble his efforts to give Rude something he’d enjoy. Reno was still completely dressed, his gloves sliding over Rude’s naked back. “What don’t you like?”

Rude sighed, turning his face just so that his mouth wasn’t pressed against Reno entirely. “Failing.”

Reno couldn’t help it when he snorted in disbelief. One hand swatted him gently. “Oh _no_ , you couldn’t take the world’s biggest dick without drugs,” he teased. “When you couldn’t even handle two fingers from me two weeks ago.”

“You’re not helping,” Rude grumbled.

Reno pulled back, tilting Rude’s face up with slim fingers. “You can’t be perfect at everything without practice. It’s… Fun, this way, for me,” he explained, and then slid his hand soothingly over Rude’s scalp. “It’s fun to teach you, and especially fun to see what really gets you going.”

Rude’s eyes finally landed back on Reno’s. “I haven’t been able to give you what you need.”

Reno shrugged, hand waving a bit. “I’m getting by. But we’re close to you being able to.” The corner of his mouth tipped up. “I have an idea. If you still…”

Rude swallowed hard. “I do. Want you.”

Reno’s tongue slid out over Rude’s lip. “Want me to fill you up?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rude blurted out, and Reno’s smirk grew.

“See how good you are?” he hummed, and unwrapped his arms from the big submissive. “I need you to do two things.”

Rude’s interest made itself known, his speech pattern slipping back into obedience. “Yes, sir.”

Reno slid off the bed, standing with a stretch. “Undress me.”

Rude bounded after him, eager to get away from the dong still wobbling slightly on the headboard. Reno just grinned, watching Rude very carefully unbuckle his jacket and pull it off of his shoulders. Rude took the time to hang the jacket, and then continued to be thorough as he pulled each garment off. He folded each one, placing them in a symmetrical pile with Rude’s clothes on the ottoman, until he knelt at Reno’s feet to pull off his shoes and socks. Rude’s touch on his feet was particularly reverent — something Reno would have to remember for later — but otherwise he was efficient and chaste. He ended up back in the serving position, knees spread, his gaze sliding up Reno’s body.

“Good boy,” Reno crooned, and petted his head. “Now get back on the bed. On your back. And… hold your legs up, for me.”

If Rude was reluctant, he didn’t show it. He settled into the center of the bed and eased into the position comfortably. Reno went to the closet where they kept his duffle and dug one item out of it: the dildo, just over four inches long and proportionally wide. It was quite small compared to Reno’s actual dick, but downright miniscule compared to the ridiculous dildo Rude had apparently used before. Reno couldn’t help but smile at it as he made his way back to the bed, crawling onto it and shuffling to Rude on his knees.

Rude’s eyes laid on the little dildo and blinked. “Sir…?”

Reno’s knees came up close to Rude’s shoulders. “You have such a tight little hole for such a big boy,” he crooned. “We’ll have to warm you up.”

All of Rude’s cool, re-built after the previous shame, left in a hurry. “It’s so small, sir,” he rasped out. Reno just grinned at him as he leaned over, his fingers pressing into Rude’s still slippery asshole.

“It won’t feel small. You’ll want anything inside,” Reno continued, and slid a finger inside him. “Even just my hands.”

Rude’s cock immediately twitched to life, and Reno smirked, feeling more turned on at the sight as well. He shifted closer to Rude so that he had to shove one arm between Reno’s legs for his partner to sit comfortably next to him. Rude just held onto Reno’s thigh with one hand, while the other still held one leg open.

With Rude on his back, his legs spreading felt like second nature. It was humiliatingly comfortable to have his hole so on display, but he couldn’t be mad about it. Just the position, with Reno’s mostly flaccid dick centimeters from his face, turned him on. Reno could read it easily on him, too, as his fingers came down to pinch Rude’s nipples and squeeze on the gland in his pectoral. Rude was rock hard in moments, easily succumbing to the feeling of Reno taking care of him; _pleasing_ him.

Rude’s mouth fell open in an unabashed moan when Reno’s fingers made their way down his abdomen and over his inner thighs. The sight of Rude so pretty and willing made Reno eager to give him what he wanted, cock twitching to life. “Kitten,” he said, and Rude’s eyes snapped up to his obediently. “Suck me.”

Rude only had to shift his head up and to the side a little as he sucked Reno’s half hard cock into his mouth. Spread open and vulnerable like this, Rude didn’t try to hold back any noise; he was entirely focused on getting Reno off, his mouth hot and obscenely wet as he moved back and forth over him in tight pulls. Reno felt desire ripple through him at the sight of this big, muscular man so eager to please him, and it was becoming too difficult to keep from torturing him a _little_. So Reno wrapped his hand around Rude’s cock and pumped it fast. He pressed his hips forward, too, so that he was deep in Rude’s throat as Rude grew slippery from submissive slick.

Reno pulled his hips back all at once, and Rude gasped out of necessity before diving back onto it, the taste of dominant just as good if not better than a hand on him. Reno bit his lip with a suppressed laugh and picked up the little dildo, covering it in the slick all over his hand. It took a fair amount of concentration to lean over and press the tip of it against Rude’s ass, where they both seemed frozen for a moment. “Yeah?” Reno breathed, and worked it in the first inch so that he was just thrusting the head of it in and out of him. “You need it, baby?” Rude’s thighs strained as they spread even more, his hips tipping back. He responded with a muffled, ‘Mmmhmmm,’ which only made Reno more impatient.

“Such a sweet boy pussy,” Reno cooed, and began to fuck the toy into him deeper. Rude whimpered in response — both at the humiliating term _and_ at how good it felt to be fucked this way. Embarrassment was building up in him again. The dildo was so small in comparison to every other dick, real or fake, in the room, but it felt _so_ good. Reno encountered almost no resistance as he thrust it in all the way in and out. Occasionally he’d pause to stroke Rude’s cock for a little extra lube, and then slide it down over his balls and hole, and then the thrusts would speed up.

“Fuck, your mouth is good,” Reno hissed, torn between fucking his mouth with abandon and focusing on training Rude’s ass. He leaned forward a bit so that he could focus on thrusting in and out of Rude’s mouth, just holding the toy in place inside Rude while he chased his own needs. “You want to milk this cock dry, kitten?” Rude’s muffled agreement was barely audible. “You want this cum down your throat?”

Reno didn’t give him a chance to say ‘yes sir’, the buzzing heat of his mouth too good. He came hard, pressing his hips all the way against Rude’s face so that he had no choice to swallow it — not that he ever chose _not_ to. When Reno pulled back, Rude’s chin was wet with drool and his pupils were blown wide. Reno felt such a sharp burst of affection he cradled Rude’s face, wiping his mouth clean. “You wanna come, now?” he whispered. “You wanna cum on that little cock?”

Rude’s voice was thick and ragged, but he managed out a, “Yes, sir.”

“You still with me?” Reno asked, knowing the answer already.

Rude was much better at controlling his drops, and he was still very conscious. “Yes, sir.”

Reno smiled sweetly at him, and then started slamming the toy back inside of Rude, who didn’t have a dick to muffle his cries any more. He sounded desperate and gorgeous, and Reno felt a deep tingling in his thighs at how good it was going to be when it was him actually inside his nervous partner. “Touch yourself, kitten,” Reno coaxed, and Rude let go of his leg so that he could wrap that big hand around his enormous cock. The wet sound of him stroking it needily turned Reno on even more, but he scooted away from Rude’s head so it was easier for him to work him over. “Come while you’re full, it’ll feel so good.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he watched Rude’s hand choke up at the head of his erection, whole body straining as he got close to the edge. “Next time, I’m gonna fill up your ass. It’s gonna feel so good, Rude, it’s gonna feel _so_ good—”

Rude cried out sharply as cum splattered over his stomach, and Reno couldn’t pull the dildo back out as Rude squeezed down hard on it. Reno moaned despite himself, thinking of how good it would feel for _him_ to be in this tight, wild submissive. He held the toy inside him while Rude twitched and gasped, and then finally fell back, his legs flopping out on the bed.

Reno waited along moment until he carefully pulled the small toy free, and Rude just made a soft mewling sound.

He’d _definitely_ made it to subspace.

“Stay there,” Reno said, mostly to amuse himself, as he made his way off the bed and dug a towel out of the closet. He wet it with the water bottle they left near the side of the bed and returned to Rude to rub him clean, from his face down to his ass, and then threw himself on top of him.

Rude nuzzled into Reno’s neck immediately, a submissive’s purr rumbling through him as he wrapped his arms around Reno. He was unbearably sweet like this, but Reno secretly enjoyed it. Most of his experience with submissives had been through brothels and other ‘service centers’. Rude’s post orgasmic euphoria was untainted, mostly, by a desire to escape reality; instead he radiated warmth and affection. Reno’s arms came around Rude’s shoulders out of comfort, but Rude was oddly wiggly, and moved his way down Reno’s body until he could get a nipple into his mouth. Reno let out a surprised laugh as he watched Rude suck and lick lazily.

“You just need somethin’ in your mouth all the time, don’t you?” Reno chuckled, and Rude just hummed, comfortable enough to do what he wanted while he was loopy.

“Next time,” Reno murmured, sliding his fingertips over Rude’s neck. “I’m making you mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8==D ( *(
> 
> this is a little rushed and quite short, and for that I apologize but I just want it out in the universe now
> 
> also it's much softer than I expected because they're so stupid and in love with each other it's impossible to avoid

Reno’s intention for ‘next time’ was going to be maybe an hour. He’d tested Rude’s limits, and even though he’d been tense, his partner was more than ready for it. Reno had been kept up at night at the thought of finally having Rude the way he’d wanted, now that he knew he could have it. He loved pressing Rude back and riding him, to be sure, but they both knew how badly Rude wanted to give in completely. Reno had been working very hard on making sure Rude would be completely present, at least until it became too much for either of them.

Reno was _very_ excited about that part.

And he’d done well to get Rude ready for it, testing him out on the toys, easing him back out of subspace and joking around about the latest TV show the office was buzzing about. Then, Reno pushed Rude onto his back and kissed him, long and slow: Rude easily warmed up to him, big hands smoothing Reno’s hair over his shoulder as they made out with rapidly increasing fervor.

Rude’s phone rang. It was the shrill sound he’d set to Tseng’s number that could wake him up in the dead of night. Reno sagged off of him with a moan of frustration. “ _Not_ cool.”

The sound had ripped Rude out of his gentle reverie, and he was up and out of the bed in seconds to grab the phone. Reno watched him pace the room as he talked with Tseng: naked, head to toe, with sinewy muscles, and a shockingly blank canvas. No body modifications — other than his earrings — to show off. It pained Reno to think about Rude, who _clearly_ loved the stuff, being too afraid of the pain sending him _somewhere else_ so that he couldn’t get tattoos or piercings. Reno hummed to himself. He’d have to change that.

Rude looked up at him, body language ramrod straight and powerful. “Duty calls,” he said, and Reno couldn’t help the swooning feeling that fluttered through him. He shook his head, hopping out of bed and looking for his clothes.

“I didn’t wanna keep you waiting,” Reno mumbled, surprised to see Rude already in his slacks and dress shirt.

Rude just shrugged at him. “I’ll be fine.” Though his gaze narrowed a bit in on Reno’s face. “Will _you_?”

Reno just scoffed. “Me? Tsch.” He’d certainly been prepping himself for what he _thought_ this moment would be, and now he would have to delay it even more. Looking inward, he was aching a little more than he’d realized. “Probably.”

Rude stared hard at him. “You’re not going if—”

“I’m _fine_ , I’m fine, yo,” Reno said, finally working on his clothes. “I’m not the one to worry about.”

“Nothing like a phero-rage to turn suspects into mince meat,” Rude coughed, and pulled his sunglasses on.

Reno felt a strange twinge at that, like he’d never heard a submissive make fun of a dominant’s _possible condition_ before. His mouth worked as he thought about it, and realized he _hadn’t_. “Where’ve you heard that?”

“Internet,” Rude said. “Let’s go.”

The work wasn’t nice. Reno kept himself cool, but there had been a lot more blood than either of them wanted to deal with on a Thursday evening. They were forced to clean up at Shinra HQ, the sterile gym shower floors running red and orange as the two stood under lukewarm sprays.

“M tired,” Reno said. It echoed, even as it was muffled by the water.

“Me too,” Rude replied.

“Wrung out,” Reno added. “Strung out.”

“Mmhm,” Rude agreed.

The water ran black with dirt, white with suds and then clear. Rude turned his spray off, but Reno still stood under his, a palm against the back wall. He looked exhausted, or possibly already asleep.

“Reno,” Rude said, a tinge of amusement in his voice. “You waiting for something?”

He didn’t even look up. “Eh?”

“Do you want me to bring you home?” Rude turned to grab his towel, drying himself off. Reno finally turned the water off and looked up with a tight smile.

“Maybe. I just can’t give you…”

“The last thing I want right now is someone to push me around,” Rude interrupted as he tied his towel around his waist. “If you’re coming back with me, you better be sweet as a lamb.”

Reno’s expression went slack in surprise, and then let out a sharp laugh. “Pinky swear,” he said, stumbling over to dry himself. “I’ll be the lambiest.”

Rude gave him an appraising look. If anyone was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, it was Reno. “Then let’s get the hell outta here.”

Their suits had been sent for biohazardous content removal, and so instead they dressed in gym clothes and slipped out into the night to head to Rude’s place. They stopped to get take out, but barely made it half way through their plates before they were nodding off on the couch.

Reno forced himself to sit up. “Rude,” he mumbled, voice scratchy. “Go to bed. I’ll clean this stuff up.”

Rude’s voice was drowsy. “Don’ tell me whadda do,” he murmured, pressing his face into Reno’s neck. Reno just chuckled, pushing him a little.

“I’m not. I’m cleaning up. Your back will thank you, c’mon.” The two forced themselves onto their feet, and Rude dragged his to his room. He left the door wide open as he stripped and crawled into the bed.

Reno made quick work of the takeout — cramming it into the fridge seemed like the best option — and then followed Rude into his room. It was dark, but he knew which side Rude preferred, so he pulled his clothes off on the way to the opposite side, and then screamed when he leaned into the bed.

“Reno!?” Rude shouted, sitting up straight and flicking on the bedside table light.

Reno had bumped his head on the ridiculous dong, still suction cupped to the headboard, but hadn’t been able to tell what it was.

They watched it wobble in silence before Reno ripped the thing off, faceplanting into the comforter. “ _Fuck_ that,” Reno said, and Rude laughed himself sick.

“Never heard you squeal like that,” Rude replied, and pulled Reno’s slight body into his arms.

“You didn’t hear jack shit,” Reno scoffed, and melted into the embrace as he was finally able to be the little spoon. It was easy to fall asleep with Rude’s amused grumble lulling him.

* * *

Rude felt warm and airy, like he was floating inside the blankets, as he muzzily woke from sleep. He had never experienced this particular feeling of waking up so _vulnerable_ , but also cocooned in such safety. There was also something very, very pleasant happening at his neck.

He cracked an eye open and saw that he was flat on his back, with Reno crouched above him like a predator. Reno was licking over that spot where neck met shoulder, laving attention on the sensitive gland just beneath the surface. The sight of his partner with bed head, knees spread on either side of Rude’s hips, made his head feel foggy with lust. Seeing Reno’s cock, heavy and hard and hanging between his legs, didn’t help matters. He wanted to say his name, but felt almost compelled to keep quiet, or at least call him _sir_. But it was still early, and all Reno was doing was licking him. Making him rock hard in the process, sure, but…

“Reno,” he groaned softly.

“I need you,” Reno crooned at him, body shifting down so that he could work on the gland in Rude’s chest. He stopped at the nipples, first, taking his time with the tip of his tongue, teasing until each became pebbled and easy to suck. “I can’t wait any more, kitten.”

Rude’s cheeks felt hot. He closed his eyes, feeling Reno’s mouth move to the gland in the side of his pectoral now, licking him in a way that was almost like grooming. It was embarrassing and unbearably sexy. It felt incredible, like each pass of his tongue was pressing enough on the gland to just make his balls heavier. “You think I’m ready?” Rude breathed, forcing his eyes open just as Reno sank his sharp teeth into the muscles of his chest. Rude’s simpering moan caused Reno to look up at him.

“Not this minute,” he purred. “But while you were sleeping, I got what I needed.” Reno’s tongue slid out to trace down the ridged plains of Rude’s abs, and then moved to slow, measured kisses. “I’m going to stretch you out.” A kiss just above his navel. “Two plugs.” A kiss a few inches below his navel, to where Reno’s chin brushed Rude’s wet cockhead. “And then I’m gonna fill you with my cum.” His lips moved down to Rude’s inner thighs, and started licking at that final gland with purpose, his hands coming up to squeeze Rude’s legs. “You gotta last until then. I need you here. Conscious, when you finally feel it.”

Rude was straining against the bed, diggings his fingers into the sheets. Reno had pushed the blanket off of them so the sight of him down between his legs, so close to both his sex and his hole, caused a pulse of cockslick to slip out. “What’s it feel like?” Rude breathed, and then at the feel of Reno’s teeth, he added, “ _Sir_.”

“Dunno, not a sub,” Reno chuckled, and then reached up to slide his hand down Rude’s dick, gathering the slick for his fingers. He carefully probed at Rude’s entrance, teasing. “Cause the fuckin’s good, but the second I paint this boy pussy, you’re gonna lose it.”

Rude’s deep voice was rumbling in moans he couldn’t hold back. He tipped his hips toward Reno. “Hurry,” he gasped.

Reno stared at him with a slow, mischievous grin. “You know that makes me wanna slow down, kitten.”

“ _Please_ ,” Rude whispered. “I need it, too.” Not that he knew how much, or what he was getting himself truly into, but if Reno was involved, he knew he not only wanted it, but craved it like an addiction.

Reno sat up, tossing his long hair over his shoulder. “Roll over for me.”

Rude immediately did as he was told, pressing his face into the mattress with a happy groan. He felt Reno press one finger into him all the way to the knuckle. He was so relaxed that it was easy, and even pushed his hips up further to present himself.

“Fuck,” Reno hissed, and pressed in two wet fingers without struggle. “You feel so soft and easy, kitten. I could just stick it in you right now.”

Rude whimpered, his legs spreading to offer himself up more. “Please, _please_ ,” he begged, “breed me, I need it.”

Reno made a sound startlingly close to a growl, fingers curling inside of Rude. “That what you want?”

Pretense was thrown out the window as Rude’s basest urges came out, and he wiggled under Reno. “Yes, yes, ‘m ready, please, _please_ baby.” 

“If you start to drop before…”

“I won’t, I need to feel it too bad,” Rude gasped. “Please fuck me, please, _please_ fuck me.”

Reno’s entire plan of slow stretching flew out the window. He didn’t even give him more fingers, just lined his thighs up behind Rude’s and pressed forward. His cock was stiff and hot as he slapped it between the cheeks of Rude’s ass, but his balls almost felt swollen. Sure, he’d gotten off, but his body needed his sub just as badly as Rude needed his dom, and only one thing would soothe them both.

Reno reached down to stroke Rude’s cock just for the sake of slicking up his hand. He groaned deep in his throat when he touched himself, the natural lube sending extra pulses of pleasure to his brain. “Rude,” he hissed, pressing the tip of his cock against him. Rude couldn’t even formulate words back at him, just spread his legs even wider to invite him in. Reno’s hands squeezed hard on Rude’s hips as he sank forward into his ass, tight but sweet and so desperately open for him. 

There was a short moment of panic for Rude, and Reno just groaned as he felt Rude spasming nervously around him. Reno struggled to freeze in place, hands tightening on Rude’s hips. “Rude? Okay?” he asked breathlessly.

Rude could only sob out: “ _Yes._ ”

Reno swore under his breath, wanting to stay frozen in place for Rude’s comfort, but he couldn’t. He was already moving in and nearly all the way out, his mind starting to catch fire. He wanted to tell Rude sweet nothings, or tell him how good he felt, but instead Reno just curled himself over him further, his thrusts getting faster and more intense. Reno’s breath was already ragged, like trying not to cum too fast was already draining all his resources.

Rude, on the other hand, felt strangely, blissfully catatonic. He couldn’t move — but he didn’t _want_ to move. A dominant mounting him was one thing, but _Reno_ , someone he’d been harboring all sorts of feelings for for _years_ , was causing his body to simply give in. He was there for Reno’s use, and while the thought was tinged with shame, it also pulsated with almost painful desire. Reno’s cock, that he’d been servicing and sucking for weeks, was slamming in and out of him in a way that felt like it was made for Rude and Rude alone. It was so much bigger than the little toy they’d used together, but so much more forgiving and perfectly shaped than the ridiculous toy Rude had used as a single man. Every thrust was lighting up his nerves. Every noise Reno made caused the coil of need to tighten harder in Rude’s abs.

And then the coil snapped, and Rude came without so much as a warning: his voice was a cracked whimper and his cock twitched hard as he came all over the sheets. His ass was tight on Reno, who growled at him and started fucking him even faster.

“You’re mine,” Reno hissed, one hand on his shoulder while the other held possessively enough to bruise Rude’s hip. “I’m gonna fill this pussy, fuck—!”

Rude’s mouth went slack, desperate noises falling from him without the ability to stop them. Reno’s balls were slapping him hard, and though Rude had gone soft, he’d never wanted something to last longer. Reno said something, gravelly and unintelligible, as Rude felt his entire body hit with an intense wave of dizzying pleasure. Reno was coming, coating his hole, and every hot spurt caused Rude to jerk away and gasp even as Reno tried to get deeper inside him. Rude completely lost the thread. His mind was overloading, even as he felt his cock harden instantly. The noise of Reno fucking him grew louder, _squelchier_ , and all Rude could do was open his mouth and _beg_.

“Please, _please_ , baby, don’t stop, don’t stop.” There were tears in his eyes and a strain in his voice and all he could do was feel wave after wave of desire roll through him. How was Reno still hard, still fucking him? He couldn’t process it, only that he was sure if Reno stopped, he might die.

Reno had never felt this kind of furious, erotic itchiness that filled him: he’d come hard enough to knock him on his ass on a regular day, but the need to fuck him again and again was more overwhelming and overbearing. His cock had only seemed to get harder after that first orgasm, and his cock swelled almost painfully when he realized he’d hit a Dom’s High. The need to possess his supplicant was too dire, and he reached forward to grip Rude hard on the back of his neck as he fucked him again and again. Rude’s desperate whimpers were spurring him onwards, his balls pulling tightly up to his body. Rude wasn’t even trying to speak any more, his mouth stuffed full of sheets, but Reno could feel it when Rude came again around his cock. Rude tightened so hard that Reno had no choice but to pull out and then slam all the way back in, coming for a second time. This time, it kept going, his cock spasming as his balls emptied. Cum was rolling down Rude’s trembling thighs.

A final endorphin rush caused Reno to pull out; Rude let out an anguished sound that Reno had _never_ heard before and quickly rolled the bigger man onto his back before he put his cock back inside. Rude’s expression went from suffering to blissful, his arms reaching up for Reno even with his eyes squeezed closed. This way, he was able to choke out, “Stay inside,” as his hands clasped around Reno’s back.

Reno laid down on top of him, trapping Rude’s cock between their bodies as he fucked him again, slower this time. Each thrust caused a new tiny noise out of Rude’s chest, and the sight and feel of it was so sweet that it caused Reno’s heart to clench. His third, and final, orgasm snuck up on him, emotionally overloaded from the sights, the sounds, the smells. Rude clutched Reno close, refusing to let go or even look up at him, but Reno was just glad he was able to collapse on top of the big submissive and luxuriate in the feeling of still being buried inside him.

“Feel good?” Reno said, his own voice shredded. Rude said nothing, but his face nodded into the crook of Reno’s neck and shoulder.

“Want me to pull out?” Reno teased, and Rude finally was able to formulate words: just one long, drawn out moan that happened to be, _‘_ _Nnnooooo_ _.’_

They stayed pressed together, intimately connected, for as long as Reno could handle, but when he softened up it was too difficult to stay inside. Rude was a mess, and Reno knew he needed to get him into a shower, but every time he attempted to move them, Rude moaned out a bratty little ‘no’ again.

After a good twenty minutes of lazily holding each other, Reno pushed himself up and stared down at him. “Bath. Now.”

Rude’s eyes were still glazed, still completely dropped off into the warm, floating place of subspace. “Will you breed me again?” he asked instead, shameless, and Reno felt his cheeks heat up in surprise.

“Christ, I’ve made a monster,” he whispered, and then forced himself up. “Yes. I’ll fuck you. In the bath. Get up.”

The annoying part was how readily Rude got up — and _he_ was the one who dragged Reno with him into the bathroom. Obedient _and_ pushy and a little _different_. Just bordering on a dreamlike state, Reno was sure was caused by all the damn hormones flooding his body.

Reno did his best to wash Rude off, but it turned into fingering his ass, which turned into fucking him again until the water was cloudy and it required a new batch of water and a newly relaxed couple. Which only worked until Rude started begging him for it again, and Reno was a little worried he wasn’t going to be able to keep up (literally) with Rude’s more depraved needs.

“Kitten, we gotta rest,” he said as he towel dried him off, and cracked a smirk. “I gotta _eat_.”

“But…”

“We gotta bring you out of subspace, you’re gonna be so pissed about your sore ass,” Reno chastised, and gave Rude a slap on said cheeks. Rude made a wanton noise that made Reno sigh in defeat. “Change the sheets. I’ll order takeout. Then I’m gonna spank you ‘til you calm down.”

Rude followed directions masterfully after that.

When their food finally arrived, Rude’s ass was dark red from Reno’s hands and wet from Reno’s cum, and the only reason Reno even realized he’d come back out of that cum-drugged state was Rude’s weak voice asking: “Reno, will you bring me a beer? Two beers.”

“Two beers and an X Potion,” Reno said as he went to gather their food and drinks. “Comin’ up.”

Rude was quiet, too, which was another sign he’d come back to himself, and Reno had to admit he’d missed the stoic side to his partner.

“So,” Reno said around a mouthful of garlic bread. “You fuckin’ me next?”

The exhausted, unamused look Rude gave him was enough to have Reno almost choking on his appetizer, and they ate together in blissful, companionable silence.


End file.
